bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Whoops Takes a Trip
'''Whoops Takes a Trip '''is the sixth episode of the second season. Plot One day, a marble falls into the garden, Bill, Ben and Weed hear it landing and have a look at it, then Pry flies down and tells them she was taking the marble to her nest, but it is so heavy and slippery it fell out of her beak. Bill and Ben are playing catch with the marble, but as Bill throws it to Ben, it rolls away, so the flowerpot men run after it. The marble hits Whoops and comes to a stop, Bill and Ben arrive and are pleased that Whoops has stopped the marble, but Pry isn't pleased as it's now covered in mud so she says Whoops can keep it. Whoops wonders what Pry is talking about so Bill tells him about the marble, but Whoops says it's a grimy round thing to him and he hasn't got time for it as he is busy making compost. Then, Bill and Ben hear an interesting noise and dash off to see where it's coming from. The interesting noise is coming from next door's garden and Bill and Ben want to see what is making it. Suddenly, a remote-controlled car comes crashing through the fence and starts speeding around the flowerpot men, then it goes back through the fence to next door's garden and comes back into Bill and Ben's garden knocking them over. The car comes to a stop in front of Weed and she is very surprised. Next door, Rose is glad the noise has stopped, but it didn't bother one of her buds. Tad arrives and tells Rose it's quieter without the noisy thing rushing about. Then, Tad notices a blue cube with a stick that can move and starts moving it around, but he doesn't know that is the remote-control of the car and he also doesn't know that he is now making the car speed around Bill and Ben's garden. The car zooms into Slowcoach's house waking Slowcoach up and comes out again with one of his lettuce leaves. The car stops and just as Bill and Ben are about to grab it, it speeds off again. The car zooms past Boo, rockets past Scamper, nearly runs over Whoops, races past Whimsy and speeds into the kennel. Bill and Ben arrive and ask Thistle where the car went so she says it is in the kennel, the flowerpot men look inside the kennel and see the car, then it begins to chase them. Bill and Ben warn Gnome to hide, but Gnome is brave and won't hide so Bill and Ben hide behind him. The car zooms back to next door's garden and surprises Rose and Tad, then it stops and Bill and Ben arrive. Ben notices the blue cube and begins to move the stick to make the car go, then Rose figures out that the cube is the remote control and everyone is pleased that she worked it out. Bill wants to have a ride in the car but he, Ben and Tad are all too big, then Ben thinks of someone who is small enough to have a ride - Whoops, at last he'll be able to travel round the rest of the world (the garden). Whoops says he deserves a little break from his work and he expects it only take a few minutes to see the rest of the world, but as Bill is about to move the stick, Whoops says he will like to take the grimy round thing (the marble) with him as it's his only treasure so Ben puts it in the car and Whoops zooms off. The car speeds around the garden very fast indeed and comes to a stop in front of Weed, then Whoops notices the hole in the fence that leads to next door's garden and Bill tells him where it goes, Whoops would like to see next door's garden so Bill drives him there. The car is going very fast and is heading straight for the pond so Bill pulls the stick backwards and the car screeches to a stop. The marble flies into the air and sinks to the bottom of the pond so Tad jumps in and rescues it, but when he comes out, the marble isn't grimy anymore, then Pry flies down after spotting it and Whoops says she can have it back. Back in the flowerpot men's garden, Whoops thanks Bill, Ben and Tad for a splendid time and disappears back into the compost thinking how proud he is to have seen the rest of the world. Weed tells Tad to take the noisy thing back to next door's garden as the boy may want to play with it so Tad takes the remote control and drives the car back to next door's garden. Bill and Ben are disappointed that the car has to go back now until Weed tells them that they've had a very exciting day and the flowerpot men know she is right, they can't wait to get to sleep so they can wake up and have another adventure. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Pry * Whoops * Boo * Scamper * Whimsy * Thistle * Rose * Tad * Gnome * The boy from next door (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry, Scamper, Whimsy, Thistle and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen